stories of love in ORB High
by X-mysticprincess-X
Summary: Cagalli is a new student at ORB High…at her first day,he had so many suitors and on of them is Athruna little “love at first sight”and most of the teensI think all of them have have there love adventures.so plz read and you’ll know. CxA KxL SxS plz R
1. welcome to ORB Hgh

(Okey…here goes…Hi everyone….this would be our first fic…maybe you're confuse why I use "our" instead of "I"…well this story is made up of three minds and imagination…hehehe…these are Abbie's ,Helen's and mine of course Gen….hehe…

Hope…you enjoy it….sorry for the inconveniences…hehehe…)

Disclaimer: we don't own gundam seed/destiny…but we wish we could…hehehe

­­­­­­­­­­­

**Summary**: Cagalli is a new student at ORB High…at her first day, he had so many suitors and on of them is Athrun… (a little "love at first sight")….and most of the teens(I think all of them have) have there love adventures….so read and you'll know.. CxA KxL SxSxL MxD SxY MxM MxA… you better check what's inside to see the other characters…

Pairing/cast:

Cagalli – AthrunLacus – Kira

Stellar – Shinn – LunaMirialia – Dearka

Shiho – YzakMurrue – Mwu

Meyrin – AuelMeer Campbell

Nicol Amarfi Rey Za Burrel

Setting: ORB High

Chapter I: welcome to ORB High

First day of school on ORB High…..

"Mom, I have to go." Kira said while grabbing his things for school.

"Remember to meet your sister." His mother reminded.

"Okey Mom. Bye." And he drove his car off to school.

At school…..

"Hey Athrun!" he said while entering the classroom.

"Hey Kira, so, you're nearly late huh?"

"Yeah, because of the fan girls, you know." Kira sighed.

Flashback

"Kira, we love you!" shouted his fan girls.

"Lacus help!" and Lacus hid Kira into one of the classroom until the fan girls are gone.

"Thanks Lacus" he said as he went out the room.

"Okey gotta go. Bye." And Lacus went to the hallway.

'I wish I could be with you always like this' Kira thought.

End of flashback

"At least Lacus helped you" Athrun teased.

"Yeah" Kira said while blushing.

"So how are the two most popular boys doing?" Dearka teased.

"Fine, I guess" Athrun said sarcastically.

"Mr. La Flaga is here." Nicol cut off.

"Where the hell is the office (A/N: the school is so big and all of them are rich…)"Cagalli asked herself while roaming around the hallway.

"Lost?" a silver haired boy asked her.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I'm Cagalli,"

"I'm Yzak, nice to meet you" he introduced. (A/N: Yzak is not like Yzak….he's different.)

"So you know where the office is?"

'She's pretty cute.' Yzak thought.

"Hey! Yzak." He heard as he saw a hand waving in front of him.

"Yeah?" he said as he awake from his thoughts.

"Do you know where the office is?" Cagalli asked him again.

"Hmm… It's on the left on the end of that hallway." He answered.

"Okey, I have to go." She left Yzak who was once again lost in his thoughts.

'Cagalli huh?' he thought to himself.

Back to the class…

"Okey class let's start our lesson." Mr. La Fllaga shouted at the students that seem to be very noisy. As the door opened, the students and Mr. La Fllaga look at the person beside it.

"Joule, you're late." scolded Mr. La Fllaga.

"Oh, sorry." is the only thing that came out of Yzak's mouth.

All of them wonder.

"I thought he would say, 'who cares?' or 'I know!'" Dearka teased him.

"Yeah, so what happened to him?" Kira said in wondering.

"Maybe we should ask him." Athrun suggested.

As Yzak went to his seat, he was interviewed by his friends.

"Hey man! What happened to you?" Dearka asked him.

"Nothing, I just met an angel on my way here."

"You mean Lacus?" Kira said with worry on his face.

"It's not Lacus; I know you like her so why would I be have in love with her!"

Kira blushed so deeply.

"So who is she?" Athrun asked with a deep thought on his face.

"I forgot her name but I remember her face." Yzak said while day dreaming.

"How would we know?" all of them frown.

"I'll just tell you when I meet her again." Yzak answered.

"Hey! Please stop talking. Mr. La Fllaga is getting mad." Nicol cut off.

"Okey, we will." They answered.

Back to Cagalli…

Cagalli knocked at the door.

"Come in." someone answered.

She opened the door and saw the principal.

"Can I help you?" The principal asked.

"I'm just new here and I'd like to have my schedule." Cagalli answered.

"I'm Murrue Ramius and I believe you're Cagalli Yula Attha."

"I prefer to use the surname, Hibiki to hide my true identity". She suggested.

"Ok. I'm pleased to meet the orb princess here. This is your schedule." Ms. Ramius said as she handed Cagalli a piece of paper.

"Enjoy your stay, Cagalli Yula Hibiki" and she smiled to the student.

"Thanks" she answered.

Just then a student passes by as she opened the door, Murrue called the student who happened to be Lacus.

"Ms. Clyne, could you accompany Ms. Hibiki, since you have the same schedule."

"Ok" Lacus answered.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki, you can call me Cagalli."

"And I'm Lacus Clyne, nice to meet you."

And they went to their classroom.

A/N: so this is it…our first fict and the first chapter…so hope you like it…

Please send as your review and you suggestions…to make it more better…thanks...

Stay tuned for the next chapter…so long….have a nice day…


	2. love at first sight

A/N: hi everyone… sorry if the first was short….and the summary sucks too….

Well this is the second chapter….hope you like it….please read and review…

Thanks… have a nice day…..

* * *

Chapter II: Love at First Sight

Lacus entered the room leaving Cagalli outside. Kira blushed when he saw Lacus. She whispered something to Mr. La Flaga that made Kira a bit jealous. Then she returned to her seat.

"Ok class, you have a new classmate, you can come in now." Mr. La Flaga announced.

The door opened revealing a girl with blonde hair and amber eyes. She went in front of the class and introduce herself while her classmates were still amuse, especially, Athrun. The boys howl, while the girls just watch her.

"It's her!" Yzak shouted.

"What do you mean?" Athrun wondered.

"The girl that I met"

"Okay class please shut up and let her introduce herself." Said while Mr. La Flaga stopping the noise.

"Okay, you may continue."

"I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki, nice to meet you." She said as she smile to them. Everyone admire her, while Athrun is having fantasies about her.

When Kira heard her name, he fell on his seat, which caught everyone's attention.

"Cagalli?!" Kira shouted.

"Hey Kira, how are y—"She didn't finish her sentence because Kira ran towards her and hugged her. Both girls and boys are glaring at them because of this.

How could Kira know her, and I don't? Athrun thought in jealousy.

"Could you two stop that, we are in class, you may continue that later." Mr. La Fllaga teased them.

"Oh, sorry." Kira said while pulling off his hands around Cagalli.

"Kira, return to your seat!"

"Ok" he answered as he went back to his seat.

"So, where will I assign your seat?" Mr. La Fllaga said confused.

Athrun raised his hand.

"There is a spare seat on my left, I will just transfer there so Ms. Hibiki can seat between Kira and me."

"Nice suggestion, Athrun."

'_Maybe she has a relationship with Kira, I will not interfere.' _Athrun though sadly.

Then Cagalli went to her seat. "Thanks, Athrun."

And she smiled that made Athrun blushed.

But some of his girl fans gave her a glare.

"How could she sit beside Athrun?!" Luna angrily said to her friends.

"How dare her!" Meer shouted.

"So let's continue our lesson!" Mr. La Fllaga shouted as he began writing on the blackboard without noticing the conversation happening in Kira's group.

"So, Kira who is she? Your girlfriend?" Dearka teased while Yzak and Athrun are waiting for his answer.

"She is just a special person to me." Kira answered. said as he winked at Cagalli, who also winked at him in return.

Yzak and Athrun just felt that they were the unluckiest persons on earth.

And soon the bell rang.

"Hey Cagalli, let's go to the cafeteria." Kira invited.

"I'll just follow, I have to talk to Lacus." She answered.

As Kira heard Lacus' name, he blushed a bit.

"Ok" Then Kira and his friends left.

"Hey Lacus" Cagalli greeted.

"Oh Cagalli, so how are you?"

"I'm just doing fine, by the way, thank you for your kindness this morning"

"It's okay, don't mention it. So you know Kira, huh?" She asked hoping that she will get a good answer.

"Well yeah. Could you help me find my locker?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey Lacus." Just then, two girls approach them.

"Hey, Meet Cagalli"

"I'm Cagalli Yula Hibiki, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Mirialia Haww, just call me Milly."

"And I'm Shiho Hafnesfuss."

Mirialia and Shiho went to the cafeteria, while Lacus and Cagalli find their lockers.

"Hey Cagalli, what number is it?"

"It's 1624"

"Found it, it's beside Athrun's." Lacus smiled as she found it.

"Thanks Lacus." She put her things to the locker.

"Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Okay."

* * *

At the cafeteria… 

"Lacus, you can join us along with Milly and Shiho." She thought for a while because of Kira, her secret crush, will eat with her.

"Hey. That's a good idea." Milly cut off.

"Okay, let's go."

Kira was busy chatting with his friends when he saw two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" the owner of the hands asked.

"Hmmmm…Cagalli?" he guessed.

"That's right." Cagalli answered.

This made Lacus, Athrun and Yzak jealous.

'Why is she so close to Kira?' Athrun thought.

"Hey, sit here and eat your food."

"I brought some friends with me." She said with a smile.

'It's Lacus.' Kira thought.

"hey guys, come and sit with us." Dearka invited.

And the girl join the group. While they are eating, Dearka suddenly ask a question to Kira.

"So, Kira, do you really have a relationship with Cagalli."

"Well, yeah." Kira unexpectedly answered.

Lacus, Athrun, and Yzak choke.

"What?" all of them shouted.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

SMACK

He felt someone hurt him on his head.

"What was that for, Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"They are thinking the wrong thing." Cagalli replied.

The group just watches the two argue. Then Cagalli clung on Kira's back and whispered something. This makes the three jealous again. Then they heard Kira laugh.

"So you're thinking that Cagalli is my girlfriend?" Kira laugh.

"Well, yeah." They answered, all looking puzzled.

"See, I told you." Cagalli boast.

"Cagalli is my sister." He cleared to all of them.

"WHAT?!"

"She is my sister, twin basically"

All of them look at each other, confused.

"Why do you have different surnames?" confused, Milly asked.

"We were separated when we were born. I went to Yamato's, and she went to another family. Our true surname is Hibiki, the one that Cagalli is using." Kira explained.

The three felt relieved of what they heard.

"So she is your sister after all."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her for 3 years."

Then the bell rang.

"Let's go to our classroom before we get late."

Suddenly, Cagalli remembered something.

"I have to get my books in my locker."

"But someone must accompany you because you might get lost." Her brother said in a worried voice.

Athrun volunteered.

"I'll go with her. You can all go back to our classroom." He said while hiding his face, that was blushing.

The others went to the classroom.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli are the only two left in the hallway.

After a few seconds of silence, Cagalli broke in.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cagalli."

"I'm Athrun Zala. Nice to meet you."

Cagalli smiled and shake her hand which made him blush.

"So you're Kira's best friend, huh?"

"Yeah, But I didn't know he has a sister."

"He's just like that."

* * *

In their classroom… 

"Achooo!!" Kira sneezed.

"Maybe someone is talking about you." Dearka said.

* * *

"Here's my locker!" 

"It's beside mine, huh?"

"Yeah"

She smiled then she opened her locker. When she opened it, some group of papers fell down.

"What's this?!" Cagalli shouted.

"Look, it's some kind of a love letter." He said, picking up one.

"It says, to dearest Cagalli." He read, hiding his grin.

"Let's pick it up before someone sees these."

They pick up all and gathered 18 love letters. Cagalli got her books and they went to the classroom.

* * *

"Hey, Cagalli!" Kira greeted. 

"Hey" She greeted with confusion in her face.

"Hey Athrun, what did you do to her?" Kira asked staring at him.

"She found 18 love letters in her locker. Now she's thinking who would give them to her on her very first day in school." Athrun explained.

"What? Did you say eighteen?" Kira wondered.

"You're sister sure is pretty." Dearka teased.

"What do you think, Athrun?"

Cagalli and Athrun blushed.

"Hey stop that!" Kira said. Everybody laugh.

Their president Nicol announced. "Mr. La Flaga is busy so we have free time."

Then Lacus came, joining the group with a guitar.

"Does anyone know how to play the guitar?" Lacus asked.

"I do!" Kira said with a happy face and blushing cheeks. He gets the guitar, and asks "Who has a request?"

"Let Lacus choose a song to sing." Dearka shouted. Everybody in the group knows that Lacus has a great angelic voice, except for Cagalli (cause she's new) Kira started playing the guitar, and Lacus started singing _Dreaming of You_.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on the star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's no where in this world_

_I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_Dreaming about you and me_

"They look cute together" Milly teased.

The two stopped. They began blushing because of what Milly said. Then Kira gave the guitar to Athrun.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Athrun asked confusedly.

"….I…Don't… Know… Play… it…" Kira answered, still blushing.

Athrun strum some of the strings, making some noise with the guitar. Just like making fun of it.

"I will just do something." Dearka excused herself.

All of their friends were ready to leave then Athrun played a song but it seemed like no one heard it until… Cagalli sings. They went back and listened & watched them.

_I'll be your dream; I'll be your wish,_

_I'll be your fantasy; I'll be your hope, _

_I'll be your love be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breathe_

_Truly, Madly, Deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

_Cause I'm counting on a new beginning,_

_A reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

This caught everyone's attention. They didn't know that Cagalli could sing.

Then Mr. La Fllaga came.

"Nice song, Lovebirds." Said Mr. La Fllaga.

The two looked at each other and blushed while remembering what their teacher said.

"Hey!" Kira said being an overprotective brother.

Everyone Laughed.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Milly called that made the two turn around. Then she stole a picture of the so-called lovebirds. The picture came out and they saw it.

"You two look cute together!" Lacus teased.

Milly showed the picture to everyone and they said the same thing.

"Okay class, back to your seats." Their teacher said and the students follow him.

They didn't notice Yzak glaring at Athrun because of jealousy.

Then the bell rang.

The students fixed their things and went home.

A/N: Please stay tuned for the next chapter…..please review…

Thanks to marahkrissian , Jade Valentine and ChildishVampire for their review…

Hope you enjoy it…

Hehehe…have a nice day…


End file.
